


Hold your hands upon my head

by tetsuos_forehead



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Sexual Content, caring tetsuo and annoying lovesick kaneda, oh no they share hospital room, they are happy boyfriends, they just rly horny, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuos_forehead/pseuds/tetsuos_forehead
Summary: Kaneda and Tetsuo ends up in hospital after crashing with their bikes.
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Kudos: 17





	Hold your hands upon my head

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something cute and happy but still hot, it's pretty simple tho. I just had to get this out of my system

There was a fire on the bridge. Two cars crashed with a biker gang, and one of the cars was set on fire. Thick smoke rose to the sky. Fire trucks and ambulances were already there, getting people out of cars and putting out the fire. Kaneda lay under his own bike, he was stuck. He tasted blood in his mouth and smelled gas. He opened his eyes carefully, his view was blurry and he couldn’t hear well, felt like the world was spinning. He tried to move his head, noticing that his neck hurt like hell. But he managed to see that Tetsuo was lying next to him, grabbing Kaneda’s hand with his own. His head was bloody and he was on his stomach, his legs crushed by someone else's bike.  
“Tetsuo? Tets-?” Kaneda tried to call his name, but ended up coughing. Soon a few firemen came to help them and nurses carefully lifted them on the stretchers. Kaneda tried to ask the nurses if Tetsuo was alive and okay, but he couldn’t get his voice out well. He passed out right after he was put in the ambulance. 

***

Kaneda woke up. The sun shone on his face through the curtains. Where was he? He didn’t remember right away, but as the view became clearer, he realized he was in the hospital room. There was a window on his right side and on the left was a white curtain. He was lying in the bed and he felt that there was a head support around his neck. His right hand was wrapped up lightly and his face felt a little bit tense and his eyes and head hurt. Right, the crash… Memories started to come back to him, they had had a race with Tetsuo and others had tried to follow them. Wrong turn and Kaneda had crashed with a car, Tetsuo coming after him. The next thing he remembered was seeing Tetsuo, bloody and unconscious holding his hand. Tetsuo! Was he okay? Where had they taken him? A small panic almost rose within Kaneda, until he heard a small cough behind the curtain next to him. He knew that voice. Kaneda cleared his throat before calling out.  
“Tetsuo, is it you?” It took a moment before a dry and small voice answered.  
“...Kaneda? Man, what the fuck happened?”  
Kaneda sighed, relieved. He was here. They had put them in the same room, luckily.  
“I.. I think we crashed badly”  
“Fuck’s sake”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I don’t know, my head hurts, I think my other leg is broken, I feel like shit”  
“Same here, my neck is wrapped up”  
Kaneda tried to reach the annoying curtain to get it away from between them, so he could see his boyfriend. He managed to do it and behind the curtain was Tetsuo, who lay in bed, IV drip in his arm, head patched up and eyes red, a big patch on his left cheek. Overall he looked like shit.

“Oh, poor Tets,” Kaneda said with a teasing grin.  
“Shut up, you don’t look any better yourself, shithead,” Tetsuo said while Kaneda started to laugh, soon noticing that it made his neck ache.  
“What a mess we made again, huh.” Kaneda tried to take a comfortable side position but noticed that his neck made it a little bit tricky.  
“You sure looked bad there, your head all bloody and all… for a second I thought you were dead”  
“Oh, sorry for making you worry…” Tetsuo sighed, feeling a little bit guilty, he hated to make Kaneda worried. They both were good drivers but accidents happened sometimes.They just shouldn't race like this, he guessed. Only if it didn't give them such a big adrenaline burst. They loved the feeling of danger and watching each other being reckless on the road, even if it made them worry.

Tetsuo tried to recollect his own memories. They were blurry. Felt like there was a black pit in his memories, but he had some pictures of the moments after the accident.  
“You scared me out there. You were unconscious and I tried to yell at you, but you didn’t hear, then I passed out. I don't remember much right now…"  
“Oh, no wonder you were holding my hand”  
“I what”  
“Yea, I woke up and saw you holding my hand,” Kaned laughed. Tetsuo didn’t have any memories of this, the idea made his cheeks red, but he tried to shake it off.  
“Well, I was worried,” he said with a slightly embarrassed expression before continuing with a mocking voice. “I thought YOU had died, and under your own bike! How embarrassing that would have been huh”  
“Hey, if I die, I’ll take my girl with me”  
“Of course you would,” A small smile appeared on Tetsuo’s lips and he laughed at him slightly.  
This wasn't the first time they had crashed and ended up in the hospital, and probably wouldn’t be the last. They just couldn’t ride for a while again, which sucked. 

Tetsuo’s eyes wandered on Kaneda, his wounds and patches, wondering if any of them would leave scars on him again.  
How does he manage to look good even like that? He would look hot even if his skull was destroyed, Tetsuo thought.  
He leaned on his pillow, keeping his eyes on Kaneda. The rays of the sun behind Kaneda made him radiant and dust in the air could be seen around him. It all made him look so beautiful, like he was the sun. He kind of was, to Tetsuo.

“But you know, gotta admit, that even crushed under mental, you still looked good”  
Kaneda raised his eyebrows and he felt a small butterfly in his stomach. He didn't expect for Tetsuo to be in a flirty mood.  
“Oh, I did? Well, I guess you were cute too with your head open on the ground,” Tetsuo almost bursted out in laughter. Smooth Kaneda, very.  
“I would have tried to kiss you awake there but my neck was kinda broken and I was stuck,” he said, making a sad face and Tetsuo finally started to laugh. Kaneda smiled, there sure wasn't anything better than making his boy laugh.  
“What a loss, thanks for the thought”

A short silence landed between them, only a quiet hassle from the outside could be heard. They just looked at each other, without saying anything, until Kaneda broke it.  
“You meant it?” he asked softly.  
“What?”  
“That I was hot”  
“I said you looked good”  
“Same thing”  
“Whatever”  
“...and you were worried?”  
“...yea”  
It took a moment when Kaneda rose from his bed. His legs hurt a little, but he was surprised that they still supported him when he tried to stand. He had to take only a few steps to get to Tetsuo. Carefully, he crawled next to the younger one in the bed, and wrapped his patched hand around him.  
“I was worried about you too, glad you are okay and not dead,” He found a comfortable position for his head and pressed his face into Tetsuo’s neck, giving a small kiss there. Tetsuo felt a shiver run through his body and warmth rose on his cheeks. Kaneda did this often, but it still gave Tetsuo butterflies. Kaneda is so fucking embarrassing, he thought.  
“...glad you are fine too,” he answered, moving his free hand on Kaneda’s head to stroke his hair softly, half massaging his head. It felt like a blessing to Kaneda.  
They found comfort in this moment, they were injured as shit, but still could be close to each other. They forgot the crash and broken limbs for a while. Even hospital noises from the outside felt distant. 

“How’s your neck?” Tetsuo asked quietly. Kaneda was almost about to fall asleep, but woke up to Tetsuo’s question.  
“Hurts”  
“Can you… kiss me now, or is it difficult?” Tetsuo was a little bit embarrassed asking this. They had kissed hundreds of times, but sappy moments like these still felt a little bit awkward to him, so he mostly trusted Kaneda to know what to do. Besides, his neck was broken, he was afraid that he was asking too much.  
Kaneda smiled against Tetsuo's neck. Finally he asked.  
He raised himself into a sitting position with his better hand under him. Tetsuo moved himself up a little bit, too, to make Kaneda more room and his intentions a bit easier. Kaneda pressed his forehead to Tetsuo’s and gazed into his eyes, until Tetsuo closed his own eyes from small embarrassment. Kaneda fondled Tetsuo's cheek gently, then moved his hand to his nape, lifting the boy's head a bit. Slowly, Kaneda gave a gentle kiss on Tetsuo's lips. Tetsuo kissed back a little bit nervously, making a small, happy noise.  
Their lips were a bit dry and Kaneda felt a small bruise in Tetsuo’s lips, but it didn’t matter. The kiss felt like a warm blessing for both of them, making them forget the hurt. 

Tetsuo opened his mouth slightly, to invite Kaneda inside and Kaneda did just that. They kissed slowly, tongues slipping together, enjoying every drip of their mouths. Tetsuo moved his head in the rhythm and moved his hand to support Kaneda’s head better so he wouldn’t have to move his neck much. This was just what they needed right now. 

Kaneda groaned into Tetsuo's mouth quietly, he started to feel hot. He was annoyed by his neck and other hand, this was hard. And Tetsuo's other leg was broken too. For fuck’s sake.  
Kaneda moved his lips to Tetsuo’s chin and followed a way down to his neck. He gave rough and wet kisses on Tetsuo’s neck, biting and sucking his skin, Tetsuo starting to breathe heavily and gripping his hair. Kaneda was getting hard, he really needed Tetsuo, now. He didn’t care about their injuries. After their small talk a while ago, it didn’t take much to make him this horny.

“Hey, um, Tets… are you able to uh, do stuff with your other hand? I’m feeling hot”  
The question woke Tetsuo up from the pleasure, but he expected this. He lowered his face to check his IV on his left arm, it seemed long enough to allow him to move his hand to needed places.  
“Yea, sure,” Cheeks red, Tetsuo moved his right hand up so Kaneda could settle into a better position in Tetsuo’s armpit. It took a while for them to find a position that didn’t hurt much and in the process Kaneda kicked Tetsuo’s bad leg by accident and Tetsuo almost yelled because of it, but managed to keep his voice down. They didn't want anyone to interrupt them now.

Their tongues met again. Kisses were hotter, hungrier. Tetsuo tucked his hand in Kaneda's shirt, lifting it up so he could touch him better. His hand wandered around his chest, teasing him by rubbing his nipple with his thumb, getting a groan as a response which pleased Tetsuo. He was glad Kaneda let him ‘start’ things after him being shy. Usually it was Kaneda whose hands were under the shirt first. He seemed to be a little bit lovesick today. It was fine with Tetsuo, he loved when Kaneda surrendered even a little bit to him.  
Slowly, Tetsuo moved his hand lower, to his rib, his belly and finally slipping into his hospital pants and boxers to his crotch, feeling Kaneda’s hard dick there. Tetsuo curled his hand around it and started to make careful and slow strokes. Kaneda separated from their kiss to take breath. He hid his face into Tetsuo’s collarbone again, and soon started to breathe heavily, with the rhythm of the strokes, against his skin.  
“Hhhaa, Tets…” Kaneda panted, gripping Tetsuo’s shirt with his left hand.  
“God you’re hard Kanny,” Tetsuo breathed out, moaning over the wet neck kisses Kaneda gave him. “You were so hot there… After the crash, Tetsuo,” Kaneda whispered into his ear, giving Tetsuo shivers he felt all over his body. Fuck, Tetsuo could feel how hot his own face already was.  
“Talks the bitch under his own bike,” Tetsuo answered him, tightening his grip and moving his finger onto the top of his dick, making Kaneda pant even more into his ear. 

Tetsuo felt how hard he himself was too and it started to feel unbearable. He pulled Kaneda’s shoulders to get him closer. He wanted to feel Kaneda’s hand on his skin already.  
Kaneda took the hint and moved his hips and legs closer. He tried to slide his leg into Tetsuo’s groin, forgetting his broken leg, until Tetsuo protested by whining.  
“Ouch!! Kaneda, don’t put it there! My fucking leg!”  
“Shit! Sorry”

Instead, Kaneda slid his hand under Tetsuo’s shirt and fingered his belly and slowly ran his fingers up to his chest. Tetsuo's breath hitched and Kaneda felt the shivers on the boy's skin. He felt so hot, so sweaty. He was so cute...  
“Shit, Kaneda, fuck me already,” Tetsuo whispered behind his moans, desperately.  
Kaneda loved when Tetsuo begged him and he really wanted to tease him more, but he felt that he couldn’t take it much longer himself, so he hurried his way down to Tetsuo’s crotch.

The moment Kaneda’s hand gripped Tetsuo's cock, he gave a deep and loud whine by accident and Kaneda gave him a quick “shut up”. Kaneda licked Tetsuo’s neck and gave small bites on his skin as he sped up his jerking.  
“Ahh, Kaneda, fuck--!! Fuck!!” Tetsuo pressed his face into Kaneda’s hair, his breath shaking. Kaneda always had to start hard, he didn't mind right now though.  
He soon made his way to kiss Kaneda’s forehead and finally his jaws. They moaned, kissed between breaths, whispered each other’s names, hands in their crotches.

Suddenly they tasted iron. A wound on Tetsuo’s lip had started to bleed a little bit and blood had spread on their lips. They gasped from excitement between the kiss and a small "shit" escaped from Tetsuo's mouth. The taste of blood just made them both more excited, it gave an adrenaline shot for both of them. They kissed even rougher now, teeth clacking together and mouths more open, burning fervour between them. They almost smelled the gas and smoke from the bridge again.  
Kaneda wanted to fuck Tetsuo, so badly. God. He wanted to worship his whole body with his hands and mouth. He cursed their injuries in his mind. Like this they really wouldn’t be able to fuck well for a while, but at least they could do this.

“Fuck, Tetsuo… you're killing me..!” Kaneda rocked his hips closer to the boy, hardening his grip on him, making Tetsuo do the same. God, his hand felt good. Tetsuo felt so good.  
"Tetsuo… Tetsuo, I.. I--!! Fuck--!!"  
Kaneda came and let out a short groan, biting his lips, trying to keep it down. Tetsuo felt warm cum in his hand. He pressed his face toward Kaneda’s as he finished too. Tetsuo kept his eyes closed, but Kaneda wanted to watch his boyfriend’s cute, enjoying face.  
"Kaneda--!!" Tetsuo grabbed Kaneda's shirt even harder with his right hand and let out a shaking cry as he came on Kaneda’s hand. 

They panted, their wet foreheads glued together. Tetsuo finally opened his eyes, gaze landing on his boyfriend, who was watching him like there wasn't anything as lovely as Tetsuo.  
“Shit, Kaneda, I love you,” Tetsuo said, out of breath. Kaneda gave him a kiss on the nose, smiling like a dummy.  
“Love you too”

They wiped their hands on their hospital clothes, not caring much. They kissed for a good while and slowly calmed down. Kaneda snuggled into Tetsuo and the younger one moved his hand to wrap it around Kaneda. With the other one Tetsuo ran his fingers through Kaneda’s hair.  
“Maybe we should crash with our bikes more often, this seems to get you excited,” Kaneda said, trying to tease the other one.  
“No fucking way, I’d rather keep my legs and head,” Tetsuo said “...but this was hot”  
“Knew it,” Kaneda laughed.  
“How’s your neck? Was it too rough or is it fine?” Tetsuo asked anxiously. He knew he had forgotten it at times when they had been making out.  
“It’s fine, I would have screamed if it had felt bad. Doesn’t seem to be that serious. Got lucky,” Kaneda grinned and Tetsuo laughed quietly.  
“Good”

***

The sun was about to set and the last rays of it reflected on the wall in the room. They heard rattling and steps from the outside from time to time, but overall it started to be really quiet. Kaneda felt like he was about to fall asleep at any moment, but didn’t want to move to his own bed. He felt so good here in Tetsuo's hug, so warm. He soon heard Tetsuo’s breathing. Kaneda raised his head carefully to see his face. He was asleep. Some drool was dripping from his mouth.  
Silly, Kaneda thought, settling down and soon falling asleep too.


End file.
